ifunny_appfandomcom-20200214-history
PolandBalls
{{Groups|title = iPolandBall|image = polonia.png|imagecaption = Map of PolandBalls|Name = PolandBall|About = For literal soyboys group.|Enemies = Fandoms, Furries, Slovakball (gay liberal) Paddy|Notable Members= Gucci gang Gucci gang Gucci Gang Gucci gang About Is this the real life, is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide no escape from reality Open your eyes look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go A little high, little low Anyway the wind blows Doesn't really matter to me, to me Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama, ooh, ooh Didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody, I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, ooh (anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all I see a little silhouette of a man Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo Figaro magnifico But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Easy come easy go will you let me go Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go Will not let you go, let me go (never) Never let you go, let me go Never let me go, ooh No, no, no, no, no, no, no Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me For me, for me So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me and leave me to die Oh baby, can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here Ooh yeah, ooh yeah nothing really matters Anyone can see nothing really matters Nothing really matters to me Anyway the wind blows Popularity and Posts Subscribe to Oulu on ifunny History Subscribe to Oulu on ifunny The Start of 2014 Gucci Gang, ooh, yeah, Lil Pump, yeah, Gucci Gang, ooh Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Spend ten racks on a new chain My bitch love do cocaine, ooh I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name I can't buy a bitch no wedding ring Rather go and buy Balmains Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Spend ten racks on a new chain My bitch love do cocaine, ooh I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name, yeah I can't buy no bitch no wedding ring Rather go and buy Balmains, aye Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang My lean cost more than your rent, ooh Your mama still live in a tent, yeah Still slanging dope in the jets, huh Me and my grandma take meds, ooh None of this shit be new to me Fucking my teacher, call it tutory Bought some red bottoms, cost hella Gs Fuck your airline, fuck your company Bitch, your breath smell like some cigarettes I'd rather fuck a bitch from the projects They kicked me out the plane off a Percocet Now Lil Pump fly a private jet Everybody screaming "fuck West Jet!" Lil Pump still sell that meth Hunnid on my wrist sippin on Tech Fuck a lil bitch, make her pussy wet Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Spend ten racks on a new chain My bitch love do cocaine, ooh I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name I can't buy a bitch no wedding ring Rather go and buy Balmains Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Spend ten racks on a new chain My bitch love do cocaine, ooh I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name I can't buy no bitch no wedding ring Rather go and buy Balmains, aye Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Lil Pump, yeah, Lil Pump, ooh Summer We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy I just want to tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Chorus Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see Repeat x2 (Ooh give you up) (Ooh give you up) (Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up) (Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up) We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it I just want to tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Chorus Am I kekking? Subscribe to Oulu on ifunny The Collapse Alright, Harold, start up that mower! Someday I'm gonna get me a ranch down in Buckeye. I'm gonna breed jealousy and rage. I'm gonna get me a girlfriend that grows clear hair and name her Horse Cock Phepner. Then I'll take her daughter's Polaroid and introduce her to my prophet toy. I'm gonna take her picture and hold it up like a mirror to every girl and boy. I'll change her into a well-digger by day and a Calvinist by night. She'll be predestined to become an evil Jesus and kill every witch on sight. I'll take her down to the melon patch for all the folks to see, that she's as ripe as a cantaloupe and as invisible as me. Oh she'll buck and snort and chew her nails and holler up a storm . . . the wind will blow the clouds on in and the cumulus will form. The rain will make the rhubarb grow and the sun will make them think, then I'll pour myself some Wesson Oil and sit back and have a drink. Now I had a child once, I named him pork and beans, so he'd grow up in a hostile environment and fulfill all his parents' dreams. Yeah, I saw Dan Blocker in Playdead magazine with a soaking wet brassiere on. Your horse knows me. I had a turkey that drowned like that once. They shoot horses, don't they? WAKE UP SAM! THEY'RE PLAYING CHOPIN! Am I kekking? “Whaaa I’m Slovakiaball and I’m still salty over a kik chat 3 years ago but I’ll say that he is the salty one whaaa”-Subscribe to oulu on ifunny Am I kekking? Absolutely Am I kekking? Absolutely Am I kekking? Absolutely